godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Megalon
Megalon is a cybernetic space insect Kaiju that was created by the Nebulans. Thousands of years ago he crash landed on Terra and fought King Caesar. He reawakens in 1973 and in 1975, he encounters Godzilla and other kaiju in Ghana. Appearance Megalon resembles a cross between a Rhinoceros Beetle and a Cockroach. He stands upright on two legs, with feet have two clawed toes (the claws being grey). Most of his exoskeleton is brown with some parts almost resembling scales, particularly around his neck. He has two large yellow insect eyes with a mandible-like mouth with silver tusks at the sides. He has a pair of antenna on his head. Between the antenna is long horn which ends in a star-like shape Megalon's carapace/wing covers have a orange and brown pattern. Beneath the carapace are a pair of insect wings for flight. Megalon's most distinctive feature is the giant hand-drill attacked o his forelimbs which are using for digging and attacking. Personality During The Thousand Year War between the many different galactic races, Megalon was not a terribly bright Kaiju. Despite being a later creation than Gigan, he is by no means an improvement, rather a step in a different direction. Megalon mostly followed whatever orders his leaders gave him, carrying out mass destruction where needed. He wasn't capable of planned combat or the sort of "honor" that Gigan practiced, yet if pointed in the right direction, everything within a 50 to 70 mile radius would be utterly destroyed. After awakening from crash landing on Terra, Megalon was shown to be distressed and lost without something to guide his actions, causing random destruction, wander around aimlessly, or flail about madly until he eventually tired his circuits out. History Megalon was originally a giant alien beetle that was discovered by the Nebulans and reconstructed into a cyborg to serve them during the Thousand Year War, being a later creation than his brother Gigan, alongside the Xilians against the Kilaaks, the Simians and the Millennians. At some point near the end of the war, Megalon departed on a mission, to hunt down the Millennian UFO and destroy the Millennians. Megalon's pod reaches the location of the UFO which is Terra's orbit. However the UFO is engaged in a fire fight with a Cryog ship over ownership of Terra and as Megalon's pod gets closer to the UFO, the pod is shot down in the cross fire and Megalon crash lands on Terra. Unable to contact or receive orders from his masters, Megalon became distressed and surfaced in the Ryukyu Kingdom of Okinawa, beginning to cause random destruction wherever he went until he encountered the kingdoms guardian: King Caesar. The two engaged in a heated battle that destroyed the rest of the Ryukyu Kingdom and killed many innocent citizens, as well as causing many of the other guardian to battle each other as well, causing chaos and unbalance. The battle was only stopped when a Cryog ship (having been shot down by a (Millennian UFO in Terra's orbit) crash landed nearby, causing Megalon to be pushed into a fissure by King Caesar. After being trapped underground, Megalon falls into a coma. At some point after the destruction of the Ryukyu Kingdom, humans began to tunnel underground and discovered the comatose Megalon. These people began to build and underground city and worshiped Megalon as a god. These people would become the Seatopians and their city would be called Seatipia . In 1973, a Monarch team is sent Okinawa to find evidence of King Caesar's exitance. They instead find the tunnel that lead to the now ancient ruins of Seatopia and finding Megalon, who is still in a coma after thousands of years. As they set up camp to study Megalon and the ruins, nearby weapons tests done by military forces begin to sir Megalon, reawakening the monster. Megalon killed the Monarch team and destroyed the Seatopian ruins before roaming across Terra. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc Megalon showed himself to the modern world in Accra, Ghana 1975. He was under the influence of Dr, Deverich's Psionic Transmitter and was forced to fight in battle royal with Godzilla, Mothra, Battra, Rodan, Kumonga, Ebirah and Hedorah. He eventually disappeared after the battle. His where about afterwards remain unknown. Devonian Arc Megalon appears in flashback as The Shobijin are showing Lucy Casprell the history of how Kaiju were meant to keep balance in nature. He is shown battling King Caesar in the Ryukyu Kingdom until its stopped by the Cryog Ship crash-landing. Megalon is shown on a mural wall and is classified into the 'Fire' monster section. Post-Trilopod War Arc While Megalon himself doesn't appear, it appears in Godzilla's memories as the Shobijin show the core members of Fairy Tail Fairy Tail after the Earth Defenders were transported to Earth Land. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see Megalon in his battle against Godzilla, Rodan, Kumonga, Mothra, Battra, Ebirah and Hedorah. Tenrou Island Arc While Megalon himself doesn't appear in this arc, a vision of him is seen in King Caesar's Berserker mode during the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail's war against the Earth Conquerors and Grimoire Heart on Tenrou Island. After King Caesar is defeated by Gabara, he falls unconscious and has a vision of the Ryukyu Kingdom in ruins. Megalon appears in voice as he torments Caesar of how he failed protect the Kingdom. As King Caesar reawakens, Megalon appears in his vision, taking the place anyone King Caesar is looking at, including Gabara as well as his comrades Varan, Gray FullBuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Alberona and Loke. Abilities Napalm Bombs: From his mouth, Megalon can spit Napalm Bombs. These bombs are capable of creating huge explosions. Lightning Horn: From the horn on top of his head, Megalon is capable of firing a beam of electrical energy at opponents. Drill Hands: Megalon's most notable feature is his drill hands. These drills are useful in hand-to-hand combat, and can combine together into a single rotating drill which allows Megalon to burrow underground at high speeds underground. By putting the drills together, Megalon can also travel faster in flight. In combat as he punches with his drills, he is capable of drilling into the opponent's hide. Flight: Megalon can use his wings to fly and also allow him to perform extraordinary jumps. Category:Characters Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Space Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju